Tokyo Rainbow Mew
by 88 infj 88
Summary: Aka Ikisatashi isn't your average braniac; no, she's much more than human. With a strong sense of justice, she gladly accepts her mother's previous position as leader of the Mew Mews. Though, it's much more difficult than she expected. Now she has to bala
1. Red

**You have no idea how long this took to upload. I have to type on my iPod, and there were so many issues when I first uploaded it...  
** **Anyway, I'm posting this on my grandmother's computer. I'm really excited for this story. I have a few chapters typed up, but those will wait for a bit. In this chapter, we meet the Ikisatashi twins, Aka and Ichiro, children of Ichigo and Kisshu. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1

Red- the color of courage and love

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes, despite my efforts to keep the curtains closed the previous night. My cat, Haru, sat, flicking his tail, on the windowsill. "Stupid cat…" I mumbled. He gave me a look and I stuck my younger out at him. He jumped down in turn, and looked up at me from the floor expectantly.

My name is Aka Sakuranbo Ikisatashi, 15 years old. Today's my first day of spring break. As of right now, my life's pretty average. I live with my mom, dad, and my moron brother that I'm ashamed to say is my twin. We're nothing alike though, I can assure you of that.

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock. Nine AM. "You couldn't let me sleep?" I mumbled out to Haru, who mewed in reply. I groaned and stood up. After opening the door and letting him out, I looked in the mirror. My black-cherry-colored hair was in a messy tangle, and there were bags under my gold eyes. I didn't have to go to work until one, but I didn't think I'd be able to go back to sleep. Instead, I attempted to brush out my hair and tied it up into twintails. I splashed a bit of cold water on my face as well. Then, I took out a pair of casual clothes- a loose navy blue robot shirt and jean shorts with a pair of converse. I paused before exiting my room to look at the photo of two kids on my dresser- both rather adorable, the same young age. The boy had black hair that stuck up in all directions and gray eyes that were full of life. The girl had short red hair and gold eyes. The boy had his arm around the the girl, and both were grinning. I smiled at the picture- Hiro Suzuki and I.

Hiro was my best friend when we were kids. He was the one that stuck up for me when I got my braces, and stayed my friend when I skipped a grade. He was an orphan, and he was adopted when we were seven. I still kept in touch with him, though. That was, at least, until recently, when he hadn't been responding to my letters. I kept sending them, though, hoping that he'd one day get them. Laughing a bit as I remembered my childhood, I walked out the door. My brother was already at work- he was working all day. His door was open, allowing me to see his disgusting room. It was a mess. Meanwhile, mine was near spotless right across the hall. I snorted and continued to the kitchen. Both of my parents would be working all day as well, so I was alone in the house to my own devices for a while. I poured a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch to watch some anime. Soul Eater, Sailor Moon, or Special A? I decided on a little Sailor Moon for the morning, and began to watch some of the older episodes. Haru sat on the arm of the chair, staring at me. He was waiting for me to pet him. I glared and gave him what he wanted, fur sliding off with every stroke. The floor soon became covered in black and white cat hair. It was a good thing, for multiple reasons, that none of my family was allergic to cats.

After a few episodes, I yawned. Two more hours, thirty minutes. I decided to play Smash Bros, but I soon grew bored with that as well. Two hours. Comic books? One hour, thirty minutes. I'd nearly run out of things to do, so I turned on some Babymetal and took an unnecessary shower, as I'd taken one the previous night. One hour. Dried my hair. Thirty minutes. I packed my wallet, phone, hairbrush, and several other things into my bag before going to work, taking my time getting there. I was tired, definitely. Then again, when was I not?

I walked into the café, changing into my uniform- a cute red maid-like dress- before getting to work. I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Oops, desu~!" I heard the culprit giggle. My cousin, Kiiro Ikisatashi. It would be a long day.

My brother and I walked home in silence. Honestly, my brother and I didn't get along very well except on special occasions. This wasn't one of them, and the quiet atmosphere was normal for us.

When we arrived at home, our father was cooking and my mother was doing the dishes. Our father was a great cook, but our mother? Not so much. "Hey you two! How was work?" our mother asked. We shrugged in unison. It's rather amusing- although we don't really get along, my brother and I think a lot alike- but that's the only thing we have in common. It's not uncommon to blurt out the same answer to a question in unison, either.

"It was alright. Just the usual," we said. She dried her hands off with a dish towel and looked at us with a serious expression, as did my father.

"We got a call from Ryou just after you two left the café. There's been some… suspicious activity going on," my mother began. I gulped. I had a feeling this day was coming, but it still was a shock.

"You both know about the Mew Project," my father continued, "and that your mother was Mew Ichigo." My mother looked down a bit. "We think it's time that you activated your genes," he finished. I was speechless. "Aka," he said, and I looked into his eyes. "This is your Mew pendant, made when you were born." My mother handed me a small, gold object with a red design on it.

"When you're in trouble, hold it to your lips. You'll know what to say," my mother explained with a wink. This was all very exciting, but terrifying as well. What if I couldn't transform right, or I didn't inherit my mother's genes? Really, my brother was the only one to show any resemblance to a cat. I think my mother noticed my worry. "Hey, you'll be fine. I promise." I then noticed that the design on the pendant was the same as the one on my right hand. My brother had the same on his left, but his was slightly darker. He usually covered it up at school because of the heart in the middle. If we were to hold hands, it would make a full shape.

"Now, Ichiro, your genes are already activated. However, I do want to teach you how to summon weapons. Come with me." My brother and father left, leaving my mother and I alone. I stared at the pendant, and my mother embraced me.

"Aw, sweetie… I know you'll be fine. Ryou has everything under control," she grinned. She then released me, and I sighed. After taking one more look at her, I went upstairs to my room, changing into pajamas and letting my hair down. I peered out my window, where it was surprisingly quiet for 9:00 PM in the summer. Regardless, I climbed on my windowsill, then hoisted myself up onto the roof. The weather was beautiful. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat, looking up at the sky. Sitting back, I closed my eyes. I was quite disturbed, however, when I heard a noise not too far away. When I saw the red glowing eyes, I panicked. Mom told us that there was suspicious activity, but right now? I swung down into my room and grabbed my pendant. I didn't want to transform yet, though as I thought about that, the beast came into view. It was at the end of the street, and sure enough, there was an alien right above it. I jumped out of my window, still confused and unsure of what to do. The creature was headed the other direction, but it was my job, as a Mew Mew, to stop it. Taking a deep breath, I remembered my mother's instructions.

Pulling the pendant to my lips, I shouted, "Mew Mew Red, metamorphosis!" She was right- the name just came to me. It was weird… I didn't really feel my transformation, but I was instead watching it from a third person perspective. My hair was the first thing to change color, from a dark red to a much brighter and vibrant shade. It grew to my waist, and tied itself into one large ponytail. My eyes turned from gold to a deep shade of red. Then, my clothes begun to change. First, a red tube tube top with dark red lining on the top and bottom. Below the article was a skirt the same color as my hair and top, with the dark lining on just the top. On my forearms and below my knees, bandage-like bands wrapped around, the color of the lining- I recognized these from pictures of my father's own uniform in battle. My boots were similar to his as well, though they were the same red as my hair. I then gained puffed, detached sleeves and a garter on my right leg, all sticking to the same color scheme. They matched the choker collar I donned soon after. Finally, out came my black cat ears and tail- on the tail was a cute dark red bow with a bell in the center. To finish up the transformation, I said what would soon be my signature catchphrase: "As long as someone needs my help, I'll fight with all it takes, nya~!"

When I had control of my body again, I grinned. It worked. I felt confidence well up inside, and I may or may not have jumped in excitement. "Hey, stupid!" I heard above me. I looked up in curiosity. "Are you gonna kill this thing or do I have to for you, Aka-baka?" I scowled. Ichiro.

"Sh-shut up!" I shouted back, running toward the creature. The alien saw me, and I stopped. He was adorable. My age, but still adorable. He had short black hair that looked neatly placed and large, round, red eyes. He wore a collared black sleeveless shirt thing with red lining and loose fitting gray shorts with red ribbons hanging off. He had the same ribbon things on his arms and legs as I, though his were gray. The most odd thing however, was that he had solid black converse. On his right cheek was a large 02 in computer-looking font. It

looked extremely out of place for an alien. I think the cutest part was the gap between his two front teeth and his pointed ears. I internally squealed, but externally held my ground.

"Aren't you an interesting one?" he mumbled. He sounded awfully familiar.

"That I am," I replied, grinning and crossing my arms. This could be fun. I was a superhero AND I was fighting a cute guy? Yes, please. He was eye candy, yes, but I wouldn't forget about Hiro. The alien scoffed at me. I then noticed the orb of energy he had in his hand, and honestly, it was pretty scary. My mother didn't explain my weapon.

I was in trouble.

"Take her down," he commanded the chimera. It appeared to be part rat, and it swung its tail at me.

"Seriously? Rats? I hate rats!" I exclaimed, jumping over the tail. Thanks for the reflex gene, mom. I hoped my weapon name would just come to me, but I just kept dodging attacks.

"Seriously?" the boy commented. "Shadow orb," he said lazily. Shadow? Was that his name? He threw the ball of energy at me, and I dodged once more. It was a lousy attack; he didn't really think he'd miss.

Then, I had an epiphany. "Red fireblade!" I called, finally summoning my weapon. It was nothing but a tiny silver dagger, the mew heart-and-burst at the section that the hilt meets the blade. The hilt was red, the grip itself being a darker shade. "How am I supposed to-" when I twirled it, it extended. "Cool!" I glared at the chimera anima. "Ribbon Red Firestorm!" I shouted, calling my attack. I swung the sword down, and a shower of red, fiery orbs began to rain from the sky. "YES!" I cheered. The orbs hit the chimera, though appeared to be just energy, without fire. It worked all the same, though. The anima began to shrink, and the boy only looked down in what appeared to be amusement.

"Well done," he said as a squishy orb-like object flew from the now normal rat. "My name is Onyx, by the way, Mew Red. I don't doubt that we'll meet again soon." With that, he teleported out of my sight. I didn't really know what to do after that, but I DID see some of our neighbors peering through their blinds and slowly opening their doors.

"Uh…"

"Hey, stupid!" I heard a familiar voice hiss. It was coming from the woods on the left side of the street.

"Ichiro?"

"You idiot! Don't attract attention over here! Follow me." I did as my brother instructed and darted into the woods, where he met me and dragged me along.

"Hey! You can slow down now!" I growled. My brother stopped.

"Can you transform back?" he asked. I shuffled my feet and looked at my now shrunken weapon.

"Eh… Heh heh…" He rolled his eyes and led me in a direction I wasn't familiar with. "Um… where are we going?"

"The café. Mom and Dad said they'd meet us there." I nodded in understanding and followed him, surprised that he knew the way. Then again, dad used to say something about some aliens having special abilities, and one was a way of knowing exactly where you were going. Maybe that's what Ichiro got? I wasn't sure, but before long, we were at Café Mew Mew. My brother checked to make sure I could cross the park to get to the café, and I sprinted. It was closed, but the doors were unlocked. My mother was waiting at the top of the stairs to the basement for us. She laughed a bit at me.

"What?"

"To detransform, just think about going back." I did as she instructed, and I was back in my pajamas. I sighed at the feeling of being in comfortable clothes. We headed downstairs, where my father and Ryou were sitting at one of the large computers.

"Minto's taking care of Dai, Purin and Taruto were informed about Kiiro and Midori, Mizu should be back in a few days, and Murasaki, well, that's another story," we heard Mr. Shirogane sigh. My father was the first of the two to notice our presence.

"Hey, good job," he smiled. I grinned in return. Ryou turned to face me.

"That was an easy battle, no? You got lucky tonight," he said. Wow. Maybe I didn't do as well as I thought I did. "Regardless, you're the leader of the new team. Sensing a pattern here, I think we all know the name of the group."

"Color Mew Mew?" Ichiro questioned. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, moron. Tokyo Rainbow Mew," I groaned, rolling my eyes at him.

"That is, if you want to," my father explained. Without hesitation, I nodded.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

~Alien Extra~

"I found the first, sir," a gentle voice spoke from a kneeling position.

"Hm, so it seems. The daughter of Mew Strawberry and that worthless alien trash. Tell me, was she strong?"

"It didn't seem so. She seemed inexperienced, but I think she could be a potential threat in time."

"I see. You'll just have to uncover the others before that happens, then."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama."

"Oh, and as a bit of incentive… I'll allow you to see that precious little girl of yours once you find all of the Mews. Understood?"

"U-understood, sir! Thank you!"

"Go now. You're wasting my time, 02."

"Sorry, sir."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Orange

**Hiya guys! Or... well, whoever's reading. No reviews yet, but I think I'm okay with that. I'm just having a lot of fun writing this book.**

 **Here we meet the children of Minto and Ryou, Daidaiiro and Nico. I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing about Nico :P.**

Chapter 2

Orange- the color of adventure and friendship

"Oi, Dai-chan, you going on vacation this year?" a teenage girl asked me. I had no idea what her name was, but I shook my head regardless.

"No, we're staying home this summer, I think," I replied. Of course, I couldn't say WHY we were staying this year. That would be hard for her, though, ya know? I just hate lying to those poor souls with hardly enough money to survive.

I'm Daidaiiro Mikan Shirogane, 14 years old. Top of the food chain at my private school, socialite and thrill-seeker.

"Oh, Daidaii, I just LOVE your outfit!" another girl commented from behind me. I was used to these by now, honestly. I looked down and remembered what I was wearing. Ah, yes, my orange dress with a white collar- the usual.

"Thank you. You look nice tonight as well," I smiled. It felt good to know that I was doing good by gracing those of lesser income with my presence. Who knows? I just might inspire a young girl or even save a life today! I suddenly heard my phone ringing from my clutch. "Niisan!" I grinned. "Nico-kun, what's up? I asked as I answered. I heard my brother sigh on the other line.

"Dai-chan," he spoke, "Mom says she needs you at the café. She says it's important."

"Could you tell her I'm busy? I-"

"You're not busy. You're at a party. Please don't make me pick you up," he said, hanging up. I frowned and put my phone back.

"Oh, was that your brother?" someone wondered aloud. I recognized her. Mikara Kinjiro. She was throwing the party, as it was her birthday. I nodded. About five girls swooned at my action. "Aw, Dai-chan, your brother's perfect!"

"His gorgeous blond hair flows perfectly down his back!"

"His hair isn't that long…"

"His aqua eyes glisten like dew on the morning grass!"

"That's probably his contacts."

"Imagine Nico-kun cosplaying as Ciel Phantomhive!" There was a group of collective squeals.

"I don't think he'd like cosplaying…"

"Doesn't he play like fifty instruments? Ne, Daidaii-chan, could you have him write a song about me?"

Okay, so maybe I was at the top of the food chain- right next to my brother. Nico was, as they described, "as beautiful as a baby puppy". He denied it, of course, but the Shirogane children were adored by our peers. We looked only somewhat alike, but he was the moon, and I the sun. Yes, we were adored by all.

"Sadly, I must leave. Apparently, there is an emergency among the family that I must meet with my mother for. I do wish you a happy birthday, Mikara-chan, and hopefully I'll be back later," I explained. They were probably all disappointed, but I couldn't bear to see their disappointed gazes. I exited the house, making my way down the sidewalk in the evening light. It was six, according to my watch. I hummed along to a song as I walked to keep myself entertained.

Soon enough, I entered the café. I quickly made my way downstairs, where my mother would likely be. "Ah, Daidaiiro," she greeted with a smile.

"Evening, mother." She took my hand and smiled. I sat down in the chair next to her.

"Honey, I told you last night about how we were starting up the Mew Project again…" Oh no. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this Mew Mew thing, honestly. I didn't know if I'd be able to do it. What if I was too weak? A million questions went through my head as my mother spoke once again. "Last night… there was an attack," she revealed. I gulped. "I'm going to ask you one more time… are you sure you want to do this?" I took a moment to think.

Enough with the what-ifs… "I'd love to, mother," I smiled. I loved trying new things, but… This was something completely different. There wouldn't really be any turning back. THAT would be embarrassing. My mother reached into her purse and brought out a gold pendant.

"This is your Mew pendant. It's very important that you have it with you at all times. Eventually, you should be able to transform on your own, but this is essential for your first few times," she explained. I took a shaky breath, then gave my mother a half-smile. "Dai-chan, you'll be fine! You have the mark, darling." I nodded, thinking of the orange birthmark on the back of my neck. She was right; it was surely unusual, a heart with little wings. She embraced me. "Now, go get back to that party you were so excited for." I grinned, nodding once more as she pulled away. Keeping my hold on the pendant and my clutch, I exited the basement. On my way up the stairs, I ran into my father. He took one look at my worried, yet excited expression, and pulled me into a hug as well.

"I know you can do it," he said. "You're daddy's little angel, remember?" he chuckled. I pulled away, sticking my tongue out.

"Daddy!"

"Right," he grinned. "Have fun at that party." I continued up the stair, making my way back to Mikara-san's house. It was dark outside now. When I neared the home, I was surprised at how quiet it was. I curiously entered, noting the absence of laughter and mindless chatter. Cautiously, I continues down the stairs, where most of the girls were when I left. An overwhelming sense of nausea hit me in the face, getting worse with every breath I took. I took a deep breath, holding it as I looked. It didn't last for long, though. I saw numerous girls, attendees of the party, strewn about. I gasped, regretting it immediately. I reached for my pendant, but it wasn't there. I began to panic, running upstairs and searching for it by the front door. When I didn't find it, I quickly phoned my father. My eyes were frantically looking around, when my jaw dropped- so did the phone. Downstairs was a giant moth, what I assumed was one of the chimera animas my parents told me about. It heard my phone, and looked at me. I ran into one of the upstairs bedrooms and locked the door. I was worried that it would barge in anyway, but the window was too high for me to climb out of. I ran into the closet.

"Damn…" I mumbled, clenching my fists. I heard something beating outside of the closet, and I realized how tight of a space I was in. "Claustraphobia!" I exclaimed. I curled into a ball, nausea still slowly consuming me.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice: "Ribbon Red Firestorm!" The banging stopped after that and I heard a screech from outside the door.

"Aka!" I shouted, opening the closet. I leaned against the door, despite the nausea.

"Dai?" she asked. I heard her press against the door, so I unlocked it. She was in her Mew form, and held a familiar object. "Forget something?" She tossed my pendant to me and turned back to the enemy. It's eyes were now glowing red. "Well, what are you waiting for? Transform!"

"Oh, right." I hesitantly brought the charm to my lips. "Mew Mew Orange, metamorphosis!"

My Mew form was almost as beautiful as my human form! My blonde hair, which had been curled and flowing down my back, turned into a burnt orange bun, and my eyes changed from brown to a light orange. I grew black wings and a bird's tail, my birthmark lighting up as they appeared. My bright orange dress had straps and was lined at the top in a darker shade, and I gained short dark shoes with bright laces and bright fingerless gloves. The normal Mew detached sleeves, collar, and garter were all light orange lined with a burnt shade of the same color. "I look amazing!" I grinned, turning and looking at my outfit.

"Quit looking at yourself and pay attention to the enemy!" Mew Red glared, jumping and avoiding a purple strand of energy from the moth chimera. It had a dark glow around it, which I supposed was causing my nausea. I didn't feel it in my Mew form, though. The enemy looked at me and I jumped back, but didn't land.

"Aka!" I squealed, suspended in the air. She glanced at me.

"Yeah, you have wings, you can fly," she laughed, launching an attack at the moth. It dodged it. "A little help here?"

"Uh… Orange Fan?" I more asked than summoned. In my hands, an fan the colors of my dress appeared, folded up. At its axis was the Mew heart-and-burst. I unfolded it, and it grew enormously. In the center was my Mew mark. After taking hold of my "weapon", I attempted to control my flight, which was surprisingly easy. "How am I supposed to use this?"

"I don't know, you summoned it!" Mew Red shouted, then was knocked to the ground by the chimera's hideous legs. "But an attack about now would be nice!" The anima pinned her down, and I knew I had to do something.

With a wave of the fan, I called, "Ribbon Orange Twister!" The attack sent a glowing, orange, rotating column of wind at the moth. It flew off of Aka, who drew out her weapon.

"Mew Red, let's finish this together, nya~!"

I smiled. "Ribbon…" we shouted together.

"Red Firestorm!"

"Orange Twister!" The orbs from Aka's attack caught up in my twister, which hit the enemy. It screeched once more, then began to shrink. A moth and a floating orb left, the orb floating at random. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the orb.

"Para para," Mew Red mumbled. I began to approach it, but she pulled me back. "Don't… If you don't have alien DNA, it can take over your body." Instead, she approached, gently setting it in her hand. It floated and lit up her face. I heard a shuffle behind me.

"Huh?" turning around, I saw the girls begin to wake up.

"Wh-who are you?"one asked. I looked at Mew Red. She was the leader, this was her job.

"I-I'm Mew Red, and this is Mew Orange," she spat out. One of the girl's eyes widened.

"You're that hero girl on the news the other day!"

"Yeah," I spoke. "She was."

"What happened?" another asked, rubbing her head.

"You were attacked by a chimera anima, a deformed animal that the aliens use to wreak havoc." Mew Red was handling this really well.

"So you guys are Mew Mews, right?"

"Er- yeah. We'd love to stay, but we have… to go," I told them. Mew Red looked at me, and I took her arm, flying out of the house as fast as I could.

"What was that?" she laughed as we de-transformed once we were far enough away. We were heading back to the café. "We have to go? That was the best you could come up with?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to get out of there," I nervously giggled. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's tell your dad what happened."

"You were lucky… again," my father told us as we looked at the computer screen. Aka still held the para para in her hands. "I'm not sure why, but they're not releasing any powerful animas."

"Yeah, so what about the para para?" Aka asked impatiently. My father glared at her.

"Well, I used the design of your mother's robot, R2000, or Masha. I added a few things and updated its vocabulary to make R3000." He pulled out a little white ball with puffy mouse-like ears and a tail. He then pinched one of its ears, and two eyes appeared in the center. Wings fluttered open from the back, and it flew to meet our gaze.

"Hi! My name is R3000!" it chirped. "I detect a para para. Would you like me to dispose of it?" Aka nodded, and a mouth appeared. It ate the para para and glowed orange for a moment. "Collected!"

Aka grinned. "Waaaah~! You're so cute!" she squealed, giving it a hug. It was about six inches in diameter.

"It's yours. It can detect aliens, chimera animas, and Mew aqua. It can also swallow para para whenever it detects one."

"Aw, but R3000 is kind of a big name. How about… Hiroka?"

"I can respond to the name," it paused, "Hiroka, from now on, if you wish."

"Yeah, that's an adorable name!" Aka laughed.

"You're so like your mother," my father sighed. "Whenever you're in public, it can shrink down to the size of a cell phone charm. Just tell it to, and it should work," he explained.

"You're so cute! I'm gonna keep you at this size for now, kay?" Aka said.

"Ne, Aka-san, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" I offered. She looked surprised.

"But what about that party?" she asked. I shook my head.

"As much as I'd love to go, I kind of just want to go to bed," I admitted. She giggled, then nodded. Maybe being a Mew Mew wasn't so bad, after all.

~Alien Extra~

"The second one calls herself Mew Orange, Deep Blue-sama."

"Really? They must be going by a pattern of colors, then. It's no surprise that the daughter of Mew Mint would join the team as well. I wouldn't be surprised if the next two were the children of Mew Pudding, either. Do you know any of their human names?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

 **Thanks for reading, and I'd love a review!**


	3. Yellow

**I'm gonna go ahead and post this, because why not?**

 **This chapter was super hard to do because I had to write as Kiiro... which is super hard. I didn't want to make her sound too obnoxious or immature, but... it was hard.**

 **I can't wait to write in third person once I'm done with introduction chapters.**

Chapter 3

Yellow- the color of energy and happiness

"Yuuhi no o-yama ni, teru teru Kiiro. Kaeru ya tokage ha, konnichi wa. That's a good song, ne, desu~? I changed the lyrics a little, but it's still cute!" I grinned down at my bunny, Usagi-chan.

"Oi, you know that thing's just a stuffed toy, right Kiki-chan?" oneesan shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan! I'm not gonna stop talking to you!" I reassured him.

My name is Kiiro Remon Ikisatashi, and I'm 10 years old. I work at a cute little café in Tokyo, called Café Mew Mew desu~! Most of my family works here too, including oneesan Midori. She came out from the kitchens to talk to me. She and Ichiro-kun were cooking with Akasaka-san.

"Don't forget that we have to meet up with Aka and Daidaiiro. We're meeting at Aka's house."

"Oh, that's right!" I remembered. "Ne, are we spending the night?"

"I don't know. Ask mom," she said. I looked at the clock. It looked like our shift was over! I went and changed out of my golden uniform and into my yellow skirt and shite shirt. Oneesan met me at the doors of the café, but our mom stopped us.

"Hey, wait up! I have something for you guys!" she smiled. I gave her the same expression back.

"What is it, mom?" Oneesan asked. Mother handed us each a gold little pendant with a cute shape on the inside.

"These are your pendants, na~! You kiss them when you want to transform," she explained. Curious, I brought it to my lips, but Oneesan stopped me.

"Not now!"

"Aka-chan and Daidaiiro-chan should explain the rest," she told us. "Love you, na~!" When she left, so did Oneesan and I.

"They're cute, ne desu~?"

"I guess," Oneesan mumbled. Mine was gold on the inside, and Oneesan's was green.

Soon, we reached our cousin, Aka-chan's house. We knocked on the door, but Aka-chan and Daidaii-chan were already running outside desu~! "Hey, what are you-" Neesan started, and both of the others looked at her.

"You have your pendants, right?" the redhead asked, so we both nodded. "Good. Follow us." They started running, and Oneesan and I followed.

"Where are we going?" my sister asked.

Daidaii-chan replied, "Hiroka says there's an alien nearby."

"Hiroka?" Aka-chan pointed to a balloon that was floating beside her.

"Good evening, Mew Yellow and Midori. Mew Orange is correct. My scanners say that there is an alien near us," the balloon chirped. It was so cute!

"What about Neesan, Aka-chan, and I? We might have alien DNA too desu~," I asked.

"No. Shirogane-San has informed me of allies that may have alien DNA. It is not your sister or Mew Red, and you only have then DNA of a Chinese human and the golden lion tamarin."

"Oh," I hummed. We ended up at the park before long, and we stopped. We were all out of breath!

"That was some run, Usagi-chan," I panted. Usagi-chan agreed with me. My hands were full with him in one arm and my pendant in another.

"Hey, look," Aka-chan pointed. There were two people, one an alien and the other a girl around my age. We ducked behind a bush and watched. "The guy is Onyx, but I don't know the girl."

"So you've only found two?" the girl asked. She was facing us now, and I took in her appearance. She was kind of cute! She had white hair that was in shoulder-length pigtails, each with one giant curl. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she wore a white dress with no sleeves but a light blue collar and belt. Her belt had curly ribbons flying off of it, and there was blue lining on the bottom of the skirt. She also had white band-thingys on her arms and legs with blue shoes. In her hand, she held a blue rod with a white flower-shaped thing on one end. On her cheek, she had a tattoo of 03.

"Yes. I believe the others will come soon," the boy replied. Suddenly, Hiroka started speaking.

"The male is half alien, half human. 15 years old, he was injected with alien DNA. The female is age 11. She has the DNA of a human and unnatural strands of multiple various animals." The enemies looked in our direction, and Aka tried to quiet Hiroka as he spoke.

"They're coming this way!" Dai-chan exclaimed.

"We have to transform," Aka said, pulling out her pendant. The rest of us did too. "Mew Mew Red, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Orange, metamorphosis!"

My turn! "Mew Mew Yellow, metamorphosis!" I shouted. It was so exciting!

My hair length and style didn't change from the shoulder-length cut I had, but it changed color from brown to gold. My eyes turned to a lighter color of brown. I gained monkey ears and a tail, and my clothes changed too. Soon I was wearing a yellow dress that fanned out with straps that met at my Mew Mew choker collar. I wore light brown boots and my Mew essentials like my collar, sleeves, and garter were gold with light brown lining. I also wore yellow bracelets on each wrist. My Mew mark lit up a bit- it was a yellow heart with ears and a tail on my left cheek.

I giggled. "In the name of the golden lion tamarin, you'll be punished!"

"This isn't Sailor Moon!" Mew Orange snipped.

"Oops, desu~!"

I turned to Neesan to see what she'd transformed into, but she hadn't. She kept pressing it up to her lips, but nothing happened.

"What… Why isn't it working?" she asked. None of us knew what to do, but soon, Yuki and Onyx were standing above us.

"You're a new one," Onyx smirked. I puffed my face up.

"So what if I am?" I retorted, getting up in his face.

"That just means we'll have to test you," Yuki grinned. I looked over to her. She transformed into a lion with white fur, but her eyes remained the same. I stepped back, and so did the others.

"But you're… normal, right?" This time, Onyx was talking to Neesan.

"Stay away from Neesan!" I yelled. He didn't move, but Yuki pounced on me. I screamed and dropped Usagi-chan. "Neesan!" I heard Mews Red and Orange summon their weapons, but I was held in place. I watched as Onyx raised his hand, and something floated out of Neesan. She fell to the ground. "No!" That made me really mad. "Yellow Drumsticks!" I called, a golden stick appearing in each hand. Both had my Mew mark in the middle and the heart-and-burst right above where you were supposed to hold them. One of Mew Red-chan's attacks set me free. "Ribbon Yellow Earthquake!" I called. There was a crack in the ground all of a sudden, and Onyx fell in right after he took whatever it was out of Neesan and squished it with a thing that looked like a jellyfish. From it was a really big and scary lizard with red eyes. Onyx climbed out and took Yuki's arm, and they teleported away.

"Dammit!" Mew Red shouted. "Ribbon Red Firestorm!" The creature seemed a little weakened, but still strong.

Mew Orange continued, "Ribbon Orange Twister!" It dodged her attack.

"Yellow-chan's got this! Ribbon Yellow Earthquake!" My attack worked, and the anima fell into the hole- but so did Oneesan. "Oops, desu~!" I mumbled. Mew Orange flew down and picked her up, but the lizard scratched her back and left a pretty big cut. She screamed, but was back on normal ground. Mew Red threw another attack, and the enemy was defeated, leaving the two floaty thingys. Hiroka swallowed one, but the other floated to my sister, and her body absorbed it. I ran over to her and Mew Orange, and so did Mew Red and Hiroka.

"Midori should be fine after resting about five minutes. Mew Orange has an incision on her backside, though it should heal after bandaging and rest," the robot chirped.

"Aw, Neesan…"

We eventually de-transformed (Usagi-chan came back with my normal form) and got Neesan and Daidaii-chan back to the café. Shirogane-san bandaged up Dai-chan, and Oneesan had woken up. We were sitting around, watching Shirogane-san type something into the computer. Neesan didn't look happy. After a while, Shirogane-san spoke. "This one… was stronger. However, you're going to need a lot more power to defeat what you'll most likely be up against in the future."

"Are you suggesting that we train?" Aka-chan asked.

"I'm not sure, actually," he sighed. "Though I will say this: you won't be able to fully unlock your powers without the entire team." We glanced at each other for a second. "That being said, Midori-san…" She looked up at him. "Hiroka has done a scan that shows that you have two sides to your DNA. The first, and the most prominent, is your human. Chinese. The other is alien." Neesan took in a sharp breath. "So, we need to infuse you with DNA. First I'll need to find a match compatible with your current DNA, then infuse you when I do. It may take a while, but I'll do my best." Neesan stood up really fast, then went back upstairs. I ran after her.

"Neesan!"

"I'm not in the mood, Kiki!"

"Please!" She stopped and turned to look at me. We were upstairs by now, and some of the customers were starting to look at us. "Erm…"

"Gah!" Oneesan walked out, and I didn't really know what to do. I went back downstairs, but Aka-chan and Dai-chan were already walking up. I looked down.

"Hey, cheer up, Kiki-chan. It's not your fault," Aka-chan smiled at me. I nodded.

"It'll be okay desu~, right Usagi-chan?"

Neesan didn't come out of her room that night, but Mama had a talk with her. She came out happy, so I guessed it went well. She later went outside to her garden. She doesn't like telling anyone, but Oneesan has a little garden that she likes to grow flowers in because she inherited Papa's plant powers.

She didn't know, but I followed her out. The flowers flourished, but quickly wilted. She was sad.

I don't really know what to call it, but Kiiro is the only one who understands Oneesan's flowers. It's like a secret language between just us- well, and Renxiong. When she plants flowers and they grow, if Kiiro looks closely, she can see what's written in them. I don't know whether Neesan does it on purpose or not, but I think it's cool.

"Neesan?" She looked at me, then looked back down without saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she mumbled.

"Sgirogane-san said he'd find Midori-san a match soon, and Kiiro knows she's gonna be super powerful-"

"Enough with the third person. It's confusing."

"Hmph. I know you're gonna be super awesome desu~!" She laughed a little. "Usagi-chan thinks so too!" I held up my white bunny.

"Ne, Oneechan- oh, you're both out here."

"Renxiong!" I grinned, using the Chinese honorific I grew up with. There aren't honorifics for girls in Chinese, so for Midori-san I use the Japanese.

Tadashi was my big brother and Neesan's little brother. He had Mama's blonde hair and brown eyes. "I was coming to tell you that Mother made some cookies, if you want any." He looked at the flowers, then at me, like he wanted me to answer what was wrong.

"Er- I'm gonna go get some cookies, kay Neesan?" I said, following Renxiong back inside. He looked at me once we shut the door.

"So what's wrong?" he asked on our way to the kitchen. I guess Mama and Papa hadn't told him yet.

I sighed. "We got our Mew pendants today, but she couldn't transform. She has to have her DNA infused with a new animal."

"Hm. That shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"Right, but did you read the flowers? She's upset because she felt embarrassed and couldn't do anything. I fought, but she couldn't. I feel sorry for Neesan… I didn't know it would upset her. I see why, though. She's the older one, so she naturally wants to protect me."

"I see. That makes a little more sense. I'm sure she'll be fine soon, especially if Shirogane-san finds her a match soon."

"Yeah. I'm so excited o fight alongside Neesan!"

~Alien Extra~

"A third revealed herself today, Deep Blue-sama," a teenaged boy announced as he knelt next to a younger female.

"Ah, good. I presume that would be the eldest daughter of Mew Pudding and the brat. But they had two daughters, correct? What about he fourth?"

"There was a fourth with them, sir, but she didn't transform," the girl said.

"Really? Is this true, 02?"

"Yes. She appeared to be having issues, though. Yuki and I both heard the new one call the fourth her sister, and she appeared to be struggling."

"With what?"

"With one of those pendants they use to transform," the girl dubbed as 03 and Yuki spoke.

"Interesting. She may be their fourth. Keep a close eye on them. If my calculations are correct, there should be six of them. Then we'll destroy them one by one… Letting them watch as their loved ones fall."

 **I have more of the story typed up, but there's a lack of interest and I have ideas for other stories as well. I've decided that from now on, I'll base my updates on if I get any reviews or not. I'll be starting another story as well, and this one will be put on the backburner until this story sparks anyone's interest.**


End file.
